


sparking embers

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Jennie is trying to study, charlie is confused, just to clarify, they finally meet, this is set after cut yourself on my broken pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Charlie is confused about the second-year Slytherin that bought him a Nimbus. Those two things should not have fit together the way they did, and yet they did.Jennie, meanwhile, is trying to catch up with all the work she struggled to do while suffering from the anger of her house and doesn't appreciate having a thirteen year old boy staring at her.





	sparking embers

Charlie eyed the girl sitting further down the table, head bent low over a book as she scribbled in a journal with a pen. According to Bill, she was the one that bought him the Nimbus, and got in trouble with her house because of it. And hadn't that made the house go wild, learning that a _Slytherin_ basically helped guarantee them the Quidditch cup?

But she didn't look like the kind of person that would go against her house. And if he was being honest, she didn't look like she could afford a to-of-the-line broom either, and yet he knew Bill wouldn't lie about something like this.

“Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?” Charlie startled, realizing Taylor had noticed his staring while he'd been distracted.

“Um, I- sorry. It's just, Bill told me, well, he told the house that- did you really buy me a Nimbus?” Merlin, he sounded like an idiot. Taylor appeared to agree with him, eyebrows raising at his rambling.

“Yes, I did. Don't take it the wrong way, I didn't do it for you.” Charlie frowned, trying to understand how that worked.

“You bought me broom, but it wasn't for me?” Taylor, who'd gone back to her book, sighed and set down her pen.

“I was getting revenge on someone. Getting you a better broom meant they'd be miserable, as Quidditch means a lot to them.” He had to stop himself from hitting his head on the table. Of course that's what she meant, why hadn't he thought it it? But wow, he never wanted to make her angry ever if this is how she got revenge. He knew how much normal brooms cost, and the Nimbus 1700 was one of the most expensive ones on the market right now.

“Thanks anyway. Even if it wasn't for me, I really appreciate it.” Taylor smirked, cocking her head at him even as she picked her pen back up.

“Enjoy victory while it lasts. I'm going to join the team next year, and then the only way for Gryffindor to win the cup is for me to graduate.” And then she went back to her studying like he hadn't interrupted her, leaving him to stare at her. Oh, it was on! Narrowing his eyes, Charlie gathered his stuff and hurried out of the library, heading for the common-room to change. Taylor would get herself a Nimbus when she joined, he was sure of it, and she'd looked confident in her skill.

There was no way he was going to lose to a Slytherin, even if she'd bought him a broom.

 


End file.
